The Saiyan Hybrid
by jigoku no kenshi
Summary: Something that just wouldn't get out of my head...... my first ever attempt at writing..... hope you like, let me know


AN....... Well folks, here is my first ever attempt at writing anything other an English report....... it's just something that popped into my head while I was sketching. Blame it on being board out of my bloody mind. Anyway.... on with the show.

Disclaimer....... i no own DBZ, only my two kids and my husband, who i share with the navy..........

.............Now we begin decent

To where we've never been

There is no going back

This wasn't meant to last

This is a hell on earth

We were meant to serve

And she will never learn

Bye. bye baby goodbye

From X.Y.U by Smashing Pumpkins

As I am whisked through this dark, strange passage, which my mother had quickly explained was a time tunnel before she had even quicker kissed my cheek and pushed me in, I see all manner of strange things. Many are just to bizarre to try and explain. 

Who am I you are wondering.... Well, I guess an answer would be in order. I am Rowan Akuma, also known as the Jigoku no Kenshi or Swordswoman of Hell. I am from a time which has been devastated by a strange being who is known only by the name Tosatsu . He and his minions, the Shi'ne have destroyed all that I have known and loved. Why he came and where he came from was, and still is, a mystery. Maybe as mother and Bulma said, it was for the Saiyans, as had every enemy before. It certainly seemed that way as they were the first targets. The Shi'ne were parasitic in nature. You may have thought you had won the fight with one of them but it was just a game. They singled out the most powerful of earth's special forces and infected then possessed them. As I said before, the Saiyan's were first. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks. They never even stood a chance. Next was Dende, after they found out about the dragonballs. When I was born only Piccolo, Krillin, Yamchua, Tien and Androids 17 and 18 were left. They were the ones who trained me along with my mother. Soon they too were gone and it was only mother, Bulma and I. That was when my other training started. I trained with swords and learned every type of magic I was able to. I was even given a katana by one of my sensei's which was said to have some sort of mystical power. Unfortunately he was killed before he was able to tell me it's secrets.

Both Bulma and my mother would never tell me who my father was even though they knew. All that I know was that he was Saiyan, since I was able to transform into what I had been told was the second stage of Super Saiyan. That was up until my 16th birthday. It was one of the first happy occasions in a very long time. Auntie Bulma, as I would call her, had specially made a beautiful pair of broad swords which were named Hikari and Kurayami - Light and Darkness, and a special space dimension pocket for my katana, Heartsblood, for which I was extremely grateful. My mother had gotten some of the remaining weapons makers to make a intricately bladed staff and some throwing knives, that was her gift to me along with a long black leather trench coat and some new boots. Looking back I realize that they knew something was going to happen, why else give me gifts that would prepare me to defend my self without anyone else around. I was soon to find out.

Later that day, while my mother and Bulma where in the lab in the basement of Capsule Corp and I was training with my new weapons, the inevitable happened. Tosatsu attacked. I ran down to the lab to warn my mother and Bulma but it seemed that they already knew what was happening. It was then that I learned who and what I really was. 

It seems that after Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks had all been possessed by the Shi'ne that Bulma had taken their DNA samples that she had kept from the making of the rejuvenation tanks to try and create the ultimate saiyan warrior. There was only one problem. It would have to be done in a process to similar to invitrofertilization. Bulma herself was to old, but my mother was more then willing to carry the baby. That was how I came to be. 

Funny isn't it. In me runs the blood of all the remaining saiyan's in the world. Through their cells, I was able to learn all their fighting styles and attacks, including Gohan's mystic power up. Combined with everything the other Z senshi knew, it makes for a whole lot of fire power.

Before I was even able to fully process all this, Bulma had pulled out the machine she had been working on and started punching in numbers and coordinates. When she had finished a big hole appeared in the space next to the machine. My mother made sure that I had everything that I had been given for my birthday, gave me a smothering hug and kiss and promptly pushed my back into the hole. 

As it was closing up the last thing I heard was Bulma screaming to my mother " Videl, they're here!".


End file.
